WCHA Tournament
The WCHA Tournament is the post-season tournament for the Western Collegiate Hockey Association. The Tournament occurs follwoing the end of the regular season and prior to the NCAA Tournament. The winner is awarded the league's automatic bid to the NCAA Tournament. Current Format Men Currently, the top 8 WCHA teams qualify for the playoffs. Following the regular season, teams are seeded 1-8 based on thier performance during the regular season. Ties in the standings are broken (for seeding purposes only) via head to head records, conference wins, and fewest goals allowed in the head to head series. The top 4 teams host best of three series at campus sites on the first weekend, with the winners advancing to the WCHA Final Five. The teams are then reseeded, again in order of regular season finish. The #1 seed and #4 seed meet on Friday. The #2 and #3 seeds also meet Friday, and the winners of those contests go on to play in the championship, held on Saturday. The champion takes home the Broadmoor Trophy. Despite the format change (four teams making final location) the tournament is still labelled as the "WCHA Final Five" for at least the 2014 tournament. Women ?-Present - All eight teams qualify for best of three series at campus sites followed by a single elimination four team playoff championship at a single site neutral venue. See note under past formats for the women's tournament Past Formats Men The WCHA Tournament has had many different formats over the years, partly due to the changing nature of the landscape of college hockey. Many seasons prior to 1981 included a format that produced dual tournament champions, each of which would earn an automatic bid to the NCAA Tournament. However, with expansion of the NCAA Tournament and college hockey in general, the WCHA Tournament has been 'standardized' to a great degree, matching the general NCAA precedent of having one champion earn one automaitc bid. Past formats had constantly been altered and recycled, but in chronological order, they include: * 1959-61 - One round of four teams (Two champions) * 1961-62 - One round of four teams and a championship finals series (One champion) * 1962-65 - One round of four teams and a championship game (One champion) * 1965-68 - Two rounds with eight teams (Two champions) * 1968-70 - Eight teams at East and West Regionals (Two champions) * 1970-71 - Four teams at an East Regional (Two champions) * 1971-76 - Eight teams in two rounds of two game total goal series (Two champions) * 1976-77 - Eight teams in two rounds of two game total goal series, plus a two team two game championship series decided by total goals (One champion) * 1977-81 - Eight teams in two rounds of two game total goal series (Two champions, same format as 1971-76) * 1981-87 - Eight teams in two rounds of two game total goal series, plus a two team two game championship series decided by total goals (One champion, same format as 1976-77) * 1988-92 - Opening round, best of three series at campus sites, followed by a single elimination four team playoff championship at a single site neutral venue (One champion) * 1993-2013 - Opening round, best of three series at campus sites, followed by a single elimination five team playoff championship at a single site neutral venue (One champion) * 2014-Present - Eight teams qualify for best of three series at campus sites followed by a single elimination four team playoff championship at a single site neutral venue (One champion) Women *2000-2001 All seven teams qualify for single elimination tournament top seed gets quarterfinal bye 2 v 7, 3 v 6, 4 v 5 games played at single site neutral venue. *2002-2004 Five teams qualify for single elimination tourament, 4 v 5 in first round winner plays number one in semifinal, winners to final. All games at single site neutral venue *2005-2005 all eight teams qualify for single elimination touranament at single site neutral venue *2006?-Present - All eight teams qualify for best of three series at campus sites followed by a single elimination four team playoff championship at a single site neutral venue . note: I only have found WCHA Final Face-Off information on post season for 2006 to 2013 tournaments. not sure if all eight teams qualified or just top four. looking for more information. Using information for WCHA women's website so far looking for more information. Tournament Champions Men * 1960 - Denver/Michigan Tech * 1961 - Denver/Michigan * 1962 - Michigan Tech * 1963 - Denver * 1964 - Denver * 1965 - Michigan Tech * 1966 - Denver/Michigan State * 1967 - Michigan State/North Dakota * 1968 - Denver/North Dakota * 1969 - Denver/Michigan Tech * 1970 - Michigan Tech/Wisconsin * 1971 - Denver/Minnesota * 1972 - Denver/Wisconsin * 1973 - Denver/Wisconsin * 1974 - Michigan Tech/Minnesota * 1975 - Michigan Tech/Minnesota * 1976 - Michigan Tech/Minnesota * 1977 - Wisconsin * 1978 - Colorado College/Wisconsin * 1979 - Minnesota/North Dakota * 1980 - Minnesota/North Dakota * 1981 - Michigan Tech/Minnesota * 1982 - Wisconsin * 1983 - Wisconsin * 1984 - Minnesota-Duluth * 1985 - Minnesota-Duluth * 1986 - Denver * 1987 - North Dakota * 1988 - Wisconsin * 1989 - Northern Michigan * 1990 - Wisconsin * 1991 - Northern Michigan * 1992 - Northern Michigan * 1993 - Minnesota * 1994 - Minnesota * 1995 - Wisconsin * 1996 - Minnesota * 1997 - North Dakota * 1998 - Wisconsin * 1999 - Denver * 2000 - North Dakota * 2001 - St. Cloud State * 2002 - Denver * 2003 - Minnesota * 2004 - Minnesota * 2005 - Denver * 2006 - North Dakota * 2007 - Minnesota * 2008 - Denver * 2009 - Minnesota-Duluth * 2010 - North Dakota * 2011 - North Dakota * 2012 - North Dakota * 2013 - Wisconsin * 2014 - TBD (March 22, 2014) Women *2000 - Minnesota-Duluth *2001 - Minnesota-Duluth *2002 - Minnesota *2003 - Minnesota-Duluth *2004 - Minnesota *2005 - Minnesota *2006 - Wisconsin *2007 - Wisconsin *2008 - Minesota-Duluth *2009 - Wisconsin *2010 - Minnesota Duluth *2011 - Wisconsin *2012 - Minnesota *2013 - Minnesota *2014 - Minnesota Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments